Sweet Muffin
by XSunny
Summary: Badfic. Payback time for Beth. Set after the short story Tensions, by Photosue, of our Moonlight Virtual Season 2.


Title: SWEET MUFFIN

Fandom: Moonlight

Author: Sunny (August 29, 2008).

Betas: All the responsibility for this 'Bad, bad fic! No muffin for you!' is mine. Mx only helped with the grammar and the lack of prejudice. Put the blame on me.

Rating: M, just to be sure.

Summary: Badfic. Payback time for Beth.

Author's note: Dedicated to the MLVS Team: you all created a monster!

Spoilers: Moonlight Season one finale, Sonata (1x16). It's set between episodes 5 and 6 and after the short story Tensions, by Photosue, of our Moonlight Virtual Season 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**SWEET MUFFIN **

Today he was going to have his revenge. After what she had done to him, after that massage hell, all he could think of the whole day was how the payback would be sweet, and best served cold.

What would make her angry and embarrassed? It took him some hours of thinking, but he had finally figured it out.

Today was the day: he was going to have Beth's sweet muffin! The one she would allow no one to touch.

Mick resumed his position by her window. It had become more difficult to him to go into her apartment without her noticing him there. But, _hey!_, it was worth every scrape he acquired climbing in the building by the other - and dirty - side.

He looked to the still form of Beth sleeping comfortably on her bed. So sweet, so relaxed. Almost too easy.

He lifted the bed covers... She was naked! So much better, it was going to make it even worse for her and better on him when she woke up.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, where he gathered all material necessary, and came back to her room, sitting on her bed. Mick looked to that delicious piece lying there, close at hand, unafraid and unaware of the predator.

Before he proceeded he wanted to make sure she was really sleeping, so he passed his cold fingers along her upper leg. She mumbled something in her sleep and turned over.

_Oh, joy! _That simple movement exposed her skin in ways no man would ever complain about. But he had a mission. And Beth wouldn't mind, would she? It was him, after all! They could talk about it later.

He looked to one side and then to the other. Then he cautionary got the fudge and started passing it on her muffin, chocolate falling over it. Oh, her sweet little muffin! He called it his and Beth called... Well, Beth would never call a... muffin anything.

He cupped his right hand on her muffin, moaning. Gee, it was warm! He lowered his head and smelled it, passing his nose on it, giving a small lick on top of the soft surface.

_Oh, goodness! _It was so sweet, so soft... He heard Beth moaning in her sleep, matching his own moans... He passed his long fingers around the edges of the muffin, squeezing it lightly. The chocolate made his fingers slide easily around, and he soon started caressing the muffin with his other hand too, while sighing her name. _Messy, and delicious! _

Suddenly he couldn't resist and started licking the whole muffin surface, his tongue entering the small aperture, while his fingers worked the outside... He was making slow panting sounds now, imagining her face when she woke up... She was matching him again, small excited sounds coming from her lips, her smaller hands holding the bed covers for dear life...

Then it happened, he found the core of the muffin, the fortress of sweetness... He felt the sweet filling gushing out on his tongue, warm and delicious...

When Mick thought he couldn't resist any longer, she woke up with a start.

"Mick?" She grabbed the covers and covered herself the best she could.

Mick looked to her from the piece of cake, his whole face covered in chocolate, a little drop of fudge falling from his still extended fangs.

"Beth?"

"What are you doing?!" Was he in the middle of the night in her bedroom eating her birthday brownie while she was there sleeping and... naked?

"Payback time, honey… And I've just started!"

**FIM**


End file.
